


Mentiras

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no estaba mal, que lo que hacían era lo correcto. Se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que la mentira sonó como una verdad.





	Mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de esta pareja.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no estaba mal, que lo que hacían era lo correcto. Se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que la mentira sonó como una verdad. Se lo dijo hasta que fue capaz de buscar sus labios una vez más sin la culpa que siempre dejaban tras de sí sus actos. Se lo repitió hasta que sus manos tocaron su piel sin un atisbo de duda. Se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que observar su cuerpo desnudo dejó de ser un pecado.

Besó a su hermana hasta saciar su necesidad.

La poseyó con la dulzura que sólo ella se merecía.

Se dejó llevar por sus caricias hasta olvidar todo lo que les rodeaba.

Buscó en su hermana, su medio hermana, todo el amor que jamás había recibido y que ahora ella le entregaba libremente cada noche entre gemidos y sudor mientras él la idolatraba como la reina que era a sus ojos.

Y olvidaba los lazos de sangre que les unían, olvidaba el horror de la guerra y podía soñar con el paraíso que sólo encontraba entre las sábanas de su cama.

Se repitió la misma mentira hasta que se volvió verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Corto, pero espero que intenso.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos :)


End file.
